You can be the Peanut butter to me Jelly ((GamTav yaoi humanstuck))
by Jayelliotmosher
Summary: Tavros Nitram is new at school, and not only is he new hes a nerd. He gets framed for something he didnt do and has to have detantion. He meets the skippy Gamzee Makara, that befreind the nerdy boy. Warning BOYXBOY dont like then thiers the door baby! Smut warnings!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Okay this is gunna be my first fanfiction! :D Im gunna come out and Say it this shit is gunna get smutty, with some fluff. So Yeah this is gunna be MaleXMale If you cant hang then thiers the door baby...Enjoy!

The young boy sighed as he awoke from the warm bed, it was 7:15 he had to get to get up and get ready for school. Not that he really wanted to go. This was his brothers third transfer from this new job he been working at. His brother worked for a law firm and barely spent anytime at home.

Tavros slid out of his bed walking to his dresser looking thru the cloths he had unpacked the night before. He frowned he couldnt find the cloths he wanted. He went to the boxes on the floor and started going thru them, he pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, a sleeping with sirens tee shirt, and a warm hoodie. He got dressed fairly quick and ran down stairs. He was greeted by Benny, his black/Blue pit bull. He found it funny that his brother named the dog Benny. Like Benny the bull, he was licked in the face and Tavros laughed. He walked into the bathroom and started cleaning his face. The dog pushed his face into the bathroom and barked.

"You want treats?" Tavros asked as he turned on his straightener. He walked out intol the kitchen and scopped the dogs food and pourd it into the metal dish "Eat up Gordidto!" He smiled. as he walked back into the bathroom. He sighed as he started to straighten his hair. His hair was admmitingly soft, like kittens. He smiled getting the look he wanted. He walked into the kitchen were his brother was just getting ready to leave.

"Off to work Rue?" He said smally getting out the bread for toast.

"Yeah. I have to work late so Im gunna give you some money to order out or something ok?" Rufio smiled at his baby brother.

Tavros nodded slightly his brown eyes concentrated on what he was doing. He sighed softly as he looked at his brother.

"Rue?" He said quietly.

"Yeah Tav?" His brother packed his briefcase.

"Do you think we can start family dinner in this house like wene mom and da-" He was cut off.  
"Tavros I Told you we cant have family dinner anymore with out mom and dad." Rufio sighed.

That hurt Tavros a little "O-Ok." He whispered. As he sat down at the counter a brown box with the word written "Photos" On it.

Rufio noticed the pain "Tav, Im sorry." he paused sitting by Tavros "I love you." He whispered kissing Tavros forehead. Tavros smiled softly as he looked at the time. "Hey, you gotta go, or you'll be late." He said looking up at Rufio.

Rufio nodded "Oh shit yeah I do!" He got up and stopped kissing Tavros again "Have a nice first day, be safe, be good." He smiled leaving.

Tavros sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Ok!" He whined seeing his brother leave.

He decided that he had to get going. And fast or he was going to be late. He finished getting ready pulling his shoes on. Luckily he wasent to far away from the school. So he got thier kinda of early. The school was a statement to the towns history, it once was an old library but was set a fire. After the firemen got the place more manageable they turned it into the high school. The building was beautiful. It had marble pillars in the front and a broad staircase. The front doors had a nice Maple finish and glowed when the morning sun hit it right.

A/N HEEY! Thanks for reading chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it! I'll be updating soon! :D so yeah gimme a review and Yeah! Enjoy!

By the way if you speak Spanish and I use wrong phrases, please forgive me haha! Ma bad, I am mexican But I dont speak it so yeahhhh


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Oh my lordy! Thanks fot the favs! I feel loved! lol. sorry Imma spaze. annnnnnnyyyyyy way gimmie some reviews I will take Ideas! :) ENJOY!

Tavros sighed softly going into the small main office to get his locker number, he sat in one of the waiting chairs and saw many kids fill into the commens area to wait for the first bell.  
He looked at the lady who was helping another student then looked at Tavros wene her bussines was done.

"How may I help you?" She asked holdinf her ballpoint pen in her hand.  
"Oh Im uh new, I need my locker number, please." He said softly and shyly.  
"Whats your name hun?" She asked trying to calm him down.  
"Oh my name is uh Tavros Nitram." He said looking into the hall way.

She excused herself to her computer and wrote down numbers on her pad of paper. She got up and stood across from Tavros "Your locker will be right down the art and music hallway Mr. Nitram." She said softly as she went to attend to another student.  
"Art and Music hallway?" He mutterd to himself. Acctually he was kind of happy. He loved art and music. he loved to sing, play piano and guitar, he loved to paint and draw. Anything to be creative. He looked at the paper, locker 369.

He got to his locker and opend it. Nothing special, he thought as he started unpacking his bag and put everything into his locker except for one note book, folder, sketchbook, and pencil case.

The first bell hadent rung yet so he decided to just hang out befor the first bell rang to go to class. He looked around two girls walking down the hallway. They giggled as they made crule jokes. The two girls stopped right by Tavros and looked at him and giggled to themselfs.  
"So you the new kid?" The one with long black hair mutterd to Tavros.  
"Uh yeah My name is Tavros." He said his eyes trying not to make contact with thiers.  
"Oh hi, My name is Vriska, and This is Kanaya." She said smileing deviously.  
Tavros nodded "Nice to meet you." He said softly.

Vriska sat down by him and sighed "Your really quite." She said as she looked at the picture Tavros was drawing.

"No, I just uh Dont like people." he said as he skooted away from her.

"Dont be like that Tav. I just wanna be freinds." She said smileing alittle.

Tavros herd the bell getting up and walking away. He looked back the two girls glareing at his back. Why did he have to meet them first? Why couldent he meet someone nice? He sighed it off. He looked at his list of classes. "Math." Was the first one. He didnt know were that was. He sighed.

After 5 minutes after the bell to be in class went off Tavros started to worry, Noone was helping him. Their was noone in the hall ways and he couldent find the room. He always panicked, were was the room?!

"Hey! Kid what are you doing out of class?!" A mans voice shouted at him.

Tavros jumped almost ten feet, "O-Oh I was getting to class and got lost!" He said looking at the man.

"What class are you looking for?" the teacher asked.

"Math with Mr. Mr. uhh Vantes?" He said hopeing he didnt butcher his name.

"Here come with me and Ill get you into class." The man smiled whiping away Tavros's fear.

"Oh uh Thanks!" He smiled softly as he walked with the teatcher.

_After a short few turns he was at the math class he was supposed to be in. He came in slowly looking at the back of the kids heads. The teacher turned around to see Tavros.  
"Walking into my Class late? I dont think so...You may be in new but you are in high school, This is not tolerated!" The man now shouted and Tavros froze in his place. Oh god. Everyone turned to look at the boy with the mohawk. Oh GOD. Tavros noticed the girls from before. What were there names? Oh yeah Vriska and Kanya. He cursed under his breath. The two girls giggled evily at Tavros's fear.

"Sir I-im really uhhh sorr-" He was cut off  
"I wont tolerat tardiness Mr. uhh."  
"Nitram." Tavros said quitly.  
"Now get out of my room, to dentition!" The teachers face was red now. Oh god Rue was gunna kill tavros. And with Malice.

Tavros nodded as he walked out of the room "Great impression Tav!" He slammed his face into his palms. Why did he have to get lost?! He was so stupid at times. Tavros looked down at his ratty converse sneekers and stopped he was lost again. He was always lost for some odd reason. Every new school he went to, that feeling of lost-ness was thier. That feeling was always in his beeing ever sense his parents were killed. After his brother blamed himself for there death.

Tavros looked up and sighed giving it a shot to go straight. Apparently it was the right way of going. He looked into a small white room it was quite and had three smug looking kids in it with a woman sitting at the front desk.

"I-is this the detention room?" Tavros said softly and shamefully.  
"Yes hun." The woman smiled at him.  
"I-I was sent down from Mr. Vantas's room?" He said more shameful.  
"Oh yes, He called, He said you might get lost again. He also said that he wants you in here after school for a week, He dosent like tardiness."  
"A week?!" Tavros said in protest "Thats not fair!" He whinned.  
"I know I know. But I cant go against what he said Mr. Nitram." She paused. "So have a seat itll be over before you know." She said and began typing again.

Tavros sighed and looked at the seats, thier was a girl who looked blind and next to her was a boy wearing 3-D glasses. Tavros shrugged it off and looked over another boy had his head down on the desk, his hair was messy and curly. He was wearing a purple polka dotted hoodie. And was that face paint Tavros caught glimps of?

A/N So who do you think tav ran into? ;D Jus kiddin anyway sorry for the short chapters, Like I said review gimmie some feed back

ENJOY!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N So Chapters are gunna be flooding in because of the fact that I have no social life at all, ha. You think im kidding but I'm not. My whole weekend was just staying at home with my parents. haha. Soooo ENJOY THE CHAPTERS I PUT IN, gimmie a review or two and Ill take Ideas.

Tavros looked at the purple hooded boy and shrugged him off, he seemed the most harmless. He sat in the seat next to him. He slid his stuff on the desk his pencil case falling off the hard surface he mumbled a small curse word. The loud crash made the boy next to him stir from his slumber.  
"Oh-uhh I am so sorry for waking you up." Tavros looked down reaching for the pencil case.  
The boy stretched and smiled, Tavros could now see the face paint. The boy looked like a stoned clown, "Dont mothafucking worry about it bro." the other groggly said as grunted a little. He picked up Tavros's pencil case and gave it to him.  
"Oh-uh thanks I guess." Tavros whispered softly.

The man chuckled "dude it o-Fucking-kay." He said noticing Tavros's guilt.  
Tavros nodded as he looked down at the desk again. He took out a pencil from his pencil case and flipped to an open paper in his sketch book. He started roughly sketching what looked like his dog Benny. Tavros shifted nervously as he felt purple eyes on him.  
"Nice drawing dude." The man smiled. He looked at Tavros noticing the nervousness. "Oh by the way Bro, Im Gamzee." He pointed to the girl "Thats Terezi." he moved his finger to the 3-D boy "and that motherfucker is Sollux."  
Tavros nodded as he bit his lip "M-my name is Tavros." Tavros said quitly.  
"Why are you so motherfucking quite Tavbro?" Gamzee said laughing a bit.  
"I-Im not quite." He said pausing "J-just nervous." He said as he looked at the time. He could soon get to his next class away from this hell hole.

Tavros packed up his stuff as he walked up to the teacher. He swallowed the lump in his throat.  
"Do I stay after school today to?" He asked biting his lip.  
"Yes. Im sorry if I didnt make that clear earlier." The woman said as she looked back at the computer screen.

Tavros herd the bell to leave and walked out he stopped looking at the list of classes. "Anatomy." was his next class. He ((Of course)) Didnt know were that was. He felt a poke at his sight, he jumped and screamed. He turned to see the face painted clown boy.  
"Wholy fuck dude!" Tavros shouted.  
"whoa whoa motherfucker. You looked lost need some motherfucking help?" Gamzee smirked softly.  
Tavros blushed and nodded. No ones ever helped him before, in every other school no one payed attention to him but this clown boy helped him.  
"Oh uh, yeah thanks. Gamzee." He said as he looked at the list of classes. He held it out for the other to look at. The clown smiled "Whoa motherfucker we have anatomy together! So just follow me!" the clown boy seemed really happy to have class with tavros.  
"Oh ok, well show me the way."Tavros said as he walked with Gamzee.

A couple minutes passed and the got into the anatomy class. The smell hit Tavros right away and coughed and gagged little.  
"Dear god, what is that bile smell?!" He said looking at Gamzee.  
"Oh its the cats we are starting to motherfucking dissect they fucking stink bro." Gamzee smiled a little. "well bro I don't have a partner and you look like you gunna pass out wanna be motherfucking partners?" He smiled more hoping for a yes.  
Tavros was put on the spot and sighed "O-Oh ok." he whisperd a little smile dancing upon his lips.

"Okay class, we all have our partners, we went over what we need to look at so get to it." A woman at the front desk smiled happy about cutting open hopeless creatures.  
Tavros went up to her and handed her a slip. She gave him his book and assigned him a desk.  
"Do you have a partner to work with on this, because I can put you in a group or something." She smiled  
Tavros pointed to Gamzee "Uh yeah, He needed a partner so Ill go with him" She nodded him off and Tavros sat by the clown.

Tavros saw the cat and had to look away. He frowned his love of animals over powering him. Gamzee looked at him and set his hand on Tavros's "Hey motherfucker. Don't worry, Ill do all the work, you don't have to touch the cat at all." He whispered, his smile looked like he cared for Tavros.  
Tavros nodded and smiled a little. He looked at those purple eyes getting lost in them, Tavros kept staring at Gamzee biting his lip and enjoying the clown boys features.  
Gamzee noticed out of the corner of his purple iris's he smiled unnoticeable and continued what he was doing. It was cute having Tavros watch him Gamzee thought.

Tavros snapped out of his gaze when the bell rang. He jumped a little and looked at his list of classes "Hey, uh Gamzee? Can you show me how to get to history?" He asked softly.  
"Sure motherfucker." Gamzee said just as softly.

After the departed Tavros sat in history trying to keep the clown boy off his mind. He smiled as he imagined those purple eyes again. He bit his lip as he took out his sketch book and started to sketch Gamzee's features. He blushed as he sighed. He barley new this boy but he really liked him, ALOT.

Tavros herd the bell and got up and walked out he had lunch now. That room was easy to find. He stood in line to get his lunch, he saw the two girls from this morning and sighed. He bite his lip nervously again. He felt a poke at his side again, automatically he knew who it was. He turned to see the clown boy, smiling Tavros said hey.  
"hey to you to motherfucker." Gamzee smiled and chuckled a little. The two got thier lunch and sat at a lonely table in the back of the commons. Gamzee and Tavros talked the whole way threw lunch noticing they had a lot in common.

Tavros already knew that he would like Gamzee as a freind. Something about this Clown boy made him feel, not so lost. Well not as lost as before.

A/N }:3


	4. Chapter 4

A/N So yeah Like I said no social life, so chapters after chapters! :D

Tavros ended up having random kids help him get to classes for the rest of the day getting into his classes with time to spare sadly, he didn't have any other classes with the clown boy, he didn't even know why he felt so empty without the blown boy but he did. Hopefully he would serve detention again with him, Ah! C'mon Tav you can't wish for the boy to get in trouble. He said to himself but deep inside the wish was their.  
The final bell rang to go home and Tavros sighed, he didn't get to go home he had to stay at the school and serve detention. He went into the room and saw the familiar woman. She smiled "Hello Tav!" She said smiling hugely.

Tavros smiled a little at her "H-hello." He said softly. He looked around and his smile got bigger as he noticed the purple hooded boy in the corner of the room.  
"Hey Gamzee!" He said trying not to sound to excited to see the other.  
"Hey Tavbro! What you doing here motherfucker?" He asked just as excited.  
"I was late to Mr. Vantas's class and he gave me detention for a week." He said sitting by Gamzee "You?"  
"Ah shit bro that sucks, oh what? I got into a fight with that mother fucking Dave Strider last week and I have to sit in this motherfucking hell hole for a month." He laughed a little.  
Tavros really didn't see the humor but shrugged it off "Well, I guess we can be detention buddies." Tavros smiled softly.  
Gamzee nodded and chuckled again.

Not to long Tavros and Gamzee were deep into conversation, and to Tavros's luck, they had the same views about a lot of things.  
And contrary to how Gamzee looked he was very smart, and very deep to what he was talking about.  
Tavros giggled at the jokes the boy made about stuff. Tavros looked at the time and frowned he had to leave soon, he looked at Gamzee and softly spoked.  
"hey Gamzee, I was wondering can I walk home with you? I mean, to my house anyway." He said looking down hopefully Gamzee didn't think him stalker-ish for asking.  
Gamzee smiled and leaned forward, "Shit dude that would be motherfucking awesome!" His smile looked even bigger with the painted on smile.  
Tavros loved it and his brown eyes showed it, he smiled as he saw the time getting up and waiting for Gamzee, they walked to the front doors Tavros sighed as he saw the white, cold, sparkles hit the ground. Tavros pouted as he looked up at the clown boy.  
"well be better motherfucking go." he smiled as he walked out.

They were about the block when Tavros started to shiver uncontrollably. Everywhere his brother and him lived it was always warmer, but this new town was cold. Gamzee looked down at the boy and smiled a little he was kinda cute when he shiverd. Gamzee unzipped his hoodie and wrapped it around the smaller boy. Tavros jumped a little and looked up at the taller boy.  
"You looked motherfucking cold Tavbro." Gamzee smiled softly.  
Tavros's blush went darker "O-oh uh thank you."He whispered the hoodie was so warm and it smelt like the taller one, he loved it.  
He zipped it up and nuzzled in, they were about a block from Tavros's house. He looked at Gamzee who now looked a bit purple.

"Hey do you want your hoodie back?" He said softly.  
"Nah Bro you up and keep it." Gamzee smiled softly as they were a few houses down from Tavros's.  
Tavros turned to Gamzee, "Wanna come in? My brother isn't home and I'm all alone in their." Tavros blushed a little. As they got to his house. It looked like a Victorian style house, it was white and had lots of windows. At the tippy top of the house it looked like another room could be held, that was Tavros's, yes, it was the attic but Tavros didnt care.  
"Sure Tavbro, Id love to come up in your crib." Gamzee smiled and laughed a little.  
Tavros smiled leading them into the house.

Gamzee jumped a little hearing a loud ass bark from the now growling bit bull  
"Benny, shut up." Tavros said as he ran up to the dog petting it, it suddenly turned to Tavros and ran lovingly to get petting. It seemed like the dog didnt see Tavros in three years.  
It then looked at Gamzee begging for pets from him.  
"Aw shit doggie, arnt you motherfucking cute." Gamzee laughed petting Benny. The dog loved Gamzee, Tavros smiled as he took off his shoes and sat down on the coutch.  
"So uh you hungry? My brother left money we can order something." Tavros smiled softly as Gamzee sat down next to Tavros.  
"Yeah motherfucker, I'm motherfucking starving." Gamzee smiled softly as he patted his stomach.

It was about twenty minutes when the pizza came and Gamzee and Tavros slumped on the coutch.  
"So Tavbro were are you from?" Gamzee asked as he sipped some soda.  
"Oh I lived in California before this move, I was actually born in Cancoon Mexico." he said as he watched Gamzee.  
"Oh, well were are your motherfucking parents?" Gamzee asked just as soft as the last qustion.  
"T-They were killed when I was 10." He said looking down.  
"Oh glob Tavbro I didn't mean to make you sad." Gamzee said sitting up and hugged Tavros. He rubbed Tavros's back and felt bad.  
"No its okay, I know you didn't mean to do it." Tavros whispered reassuringly.

Gamzee and Tavros laughed as they cleaned up thier pizza mess, Tavros would laugh so hard at Gamzee's jokes.  
"Dude! I cant believe you said that to a teacher!" He giggled as he put the cups away. Tavros noticed the time. It was getting late and he didnt want Gamzee to leave.  
"H-hey Gamzee?" He spoke softly, worried that Gamzee would say no.  
"Yeah Tavbro?" He said back smiling.  
"D-do you wanna stay the night?" Tavros said a little excitement in his voice.  
"Yeah motherfucker, I would love that." Gamzee said as he smiled more in excitement.

The lostness in Tavros was leaving again. Because of this clown boy.

A/N soooo yeah this chapter took longer so sorry. XD


	5. Chapter 5

A/N So, Im going to be writing more of the smutty chapters soon, Its a fair warning. so pweeeeese review!

Tavros smiled and looked down at the ground, the other boy was going to stay the night with him. And the other didn't feel pity on him either.  
Tavros put his head up and giggled a little, he was blushing uncontrollably. And he couldn't die it down. He had a friend, one that was going to stay for more than a week.  
"Hey Tavbro?" Gamzee said softly, with a smile.  
"Oh uh yeah Gamzee" Tavros snapped out of it and looked at the taller.  
"I don't have pajamas, Soooooo." He blushed a little. ((Making Tavros go crazy.))  
"Oh you can barrow a pair of my brothers shorts if you dont mind, And I can wash your cloths for tomorrow." Tavros said as he twiddled his fingers.  
"That sounds like a motherfucking miracle, Tavbro." He said as he laughed nodding a little.  
Tavros nodded as he finished cleaning the last dish he looked at the counter and stared at the two cups of rockin' rye faygo.  
"Something wrong Tavbro?" Gamzee asked as he took his cup and drank what was left.  
"I-I was just thinking." He said not wanting to admit that he was thinking of the other boy.  
"Oh, well don't think to hard." He said as he smiled again.

Tavros sighed as he sat on his bed, Gamzee was in the shower that was adjoined to his room, Tavros couldn't hold in his smile, Gamzee was in HIS shower, NAKED!  
Tavros felt like a little girl in the princess isle at Walmart.  
Tavros frowned in frustration as he looked at his math homework, it was in a different language he thought, his eyes kept darting to the bathroom door. He wanted to see the boy behind the wooden door so badly.  
When he herd the door knob moved his eyes fell to the paper.  
"Damn Tavbro You got really good smelling shampoo in your motherfucking shower." Gamzee smiled.  
Tavros looked up and smiled "Oh yeah, thanks." he said looking over the other man, he was wearing nothing but a pair of old gym shorts, his chest was slightly built, he had a slight six pack going on and his shoulders were so defined. Tavros noticed he was ogling and blushed.  
"You okay Tavbro?" Gamzee asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.  
"Oh yeah, I just dont get this math assignment." He said softly.  
"Here lemme help." Gamzee said softly.

Gamzee leaned over Tavros his skin touching Tavros's back, Tavros could smell Gamzee and his blushed a little.  
"Here divide here, and then their your done, Tavbro?" Gamzee said as he looked down at the smaller boy.  
Tavros was spacing. He couldn't break away from Gamzee, he was warm, his skin was soft and he was so nice. Tavros grabbed Gamzees arm holding it close to him and layed them down.  
"Tavbro?" Gamzee whispered as he nuzzled the smaller boy.

Tavros rolled over to look at Gamzee, his face-paint wasn't on, Tavros could see the others boy face clearly. Gamzee had what looked like three small scars running down his face. His eyes were more purple than Tavros thought. His lips looked soft and Tavros could kiss them all day, He leaned in kissing Gamzee his hands moving to the sides of the others face as if holding his head like it was porcelain glass.  
Gamzee smiled returning the kiss letting his tongue explore Tavros's mouth, making Tavros moan in want. Gamzee shifted himself, laying on Tavros in between the smaller boys legs. Tavros's legs wrapped around Gamzee's waist as they kissed more. Splitting the kiss for oxygen only twice.  
Gamzee put his fingertips up Tavros's shirt kissing the boys neck letting his tongue make small invisible patterns on the boys neck. Tavros moaned as he rubbed Gamzees back.

Gamzee stripped the boys shirt off smiling as he nibbled his neck. He sat up and stared at Tavros his eyes looked hungry for Tavros's skin. Tavros even thou he was Mexican he was pale. He wasn't overly muscular, and very skinny, almost to a point were you could point out every detailed line of the boys ribs. Gamzee bent down kissing Tavros's stomach and nibbled his hip bones. He trailed his lips up to the boys now erected nipples. He nibbled on the right one and moaned making the boy whimper in want. Tavros laced his fingers in Gamzee's damp curly hair. He looked at him and smiled as Gamzee's lips made there way to the left nipple. Doing the same nibble tease. Gamzee kissed Tavros again making there hardening groins rub against each other underneath the thin layers of pajama bottoms. Tavros made the kiss hard and lustful making Gamzee moan and groan.

"Tavbro?" Gamzee whispered smiling.  
"yes Gamzee?" Tavros whispered back in a smiling daze.  
"Were not doing a lot of sleeping over." he chuckled his fingers making there way threw Tavros's soft mo-hawk hair.  
"No I don't think we are." Tavros laughed a little.

Tavros layed Gamzee down and kissed him again. Tavros looked at his door and got up locking it, he crawled on the bed sitting on top of Gamzees crotch. He ran his finger tips over the mans chest. Gamzees hand snaked there way to Tavros's but and started rubbing it. Tavros giggled lightly bending down kissing Gamzee, his lips were so soft Tavros thought. His fingers sqweesed and teased Gamzees nipples. Gamzee arched his back slightly when Tavros bit his lip lightly.

Rufio sighed as he unlocked the door to his new house. He was tired, he hated working late, but he had bills to pay. He turned on the kitchen lights and saw the pizza box. There was a small note on it from Tavros.

_Rue, I hope you don't mind, but I invited a friend over, and he ended up spending the night, I saved you some pizza and I unpacked some of the living room._  
_ Love, Tav }:3 _

Rufio smiled softly and reached into the pizza box and took some out heating it up in the microwave. He poured himself a glass of coca cola and ate at the kitchen counter. He looked around and sighed.

After he got done eating he walked up stairs to check on Tavros. He got to his door to find it locked. He knocked.

"Tav?" Rufio said from behind the door.

"Fuck." Tavros groaned getting off Gamzee and put on his shirt. He hurried to the door and unlocked it opening it to see Rufio.  
"Hey Rue." Tavros said softly.  
"Whats going on? Why was your door locked?" Rufio asked seeing Gamzee.  
"Oh, I mustof locked it and I didnt remember." Tavros lied.  
"Uh ok?" Rufio said and looked back at Tavros "Anyways I'm going to bed, and I wanted to check on you, oh and your friend, hes welcome anytime." He said quietly.  
Tavros nodded and hugged Rufio good night as he walked away Tavros closed the door. 

"Well, we should get to bed to." Tavros sighed.  
"Thats a good idea motherfucker." Gamzee laughed slightly.  
Tavros turned off the light and layed down in the bed. Gamzee wrapped his arms around Tavros kissing his cheek.  
Tavros nuzzled in and sighed in content.  
"Goodnight my motherfucking Miracle."

A/N So uh yeah, Rufio...you troll...walking in like that...aha jkjk


End file.
